


【犬类拟人】倒带 （中）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Spanking - Fandom, spank - Fandom, 犬类拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Kudos: 2





	【犬类拟人】倒带 （中）

⭐️ 全文三万多字，分（上）（中）（下）两篇发，2.21发（下）篇。 ⭐️ 本章有拍。 ⭐️ 架空偏英伦风主仆。温馨甜文，走心 + 剧情向。 👉 儒雅绅士温柔有原则主人 👉 忠诚隐忍清冷杜宾犬 👉 热情开朗贪吃金毛犬 👉 调皮活泼机灵萨摩耶 👉一只叛逆倔强的小黑猫（原本是野猫来着，后来被收养了） ⭐️ 阿布变小梗 + 没捉到刺客自责梗。 ⭐️ 小西，萨萨挨拍，杰夫这篇里面怒刷存在感。

> ⚪️ 献给晨曦。

文里提到的地名都在这个地图上：（激情感谢@问酒青天今何年老师的制作！）

[](https://ibb.co/Ct83Vks) [](https://ibb.co/px9yxxV)

不理解犬拟背景世界观的读者，可以参考这里：

[【犬类拟人】背景世界观](https://write.as/littleaccount/quan-lei-ni-ren-bei-jing-she-ding)

不理解犬拟人物设定的读者，可以参考这里：

[【犬类拟人】人物设定](https://xiewendexiaohao859.lofter.com/post/30af230c_1c9b8cdc7)

（7）

“那我们出门了。你们就乖乖呆在家里，哪里都不要去，尤其是不要带阿布出门，知道了吗？” 你看着两个十五岁的少年，再三的嘱咐道。

两个人迅速的点了点头，但是萨萨像是想到了什么一样，突然提了一嘴。“主人，那后花园可以去吗？”

你想了一会儿，心想着如果只是在家里的花园，那应该没关系。“后花园可以。但是不要踏出自家大门。” 两个人互相看了一眼，然后点了点头。

“主人，时间快到了，我们走吧。” 自告奋勇要跟着你一起去维琉戴尔山的杰夫看了一下手表，有些着急的朝着你指了指手腕上显示的时间。

“好，我们走吧。”

你以为两个人满口答应之后，就真的可以好好地履行承诺的。

然而当你和杰夫在回来的路上，看到三个熟悉的身影时，你气的眼前一黑，大步上前就捉住了两个人的后颈。

“你们，怎么，会在，这里？” 你从来没有感觉自己如此的濒临失控，只能压着怒气，一字一句的克制自己不要失去理智。两个少年很显然没有想到会那么快遇见你。

看着你的表情，两个人都浑身一抖，哪怕是那个平时最不可一世的小黑猫在你的眼神下，也忍不住怯懦了几分。

“主人，你听我们解释，我们不是，不是因为贪玩才.......等等....阿布哥哥呢！？” 萨萨被你的眼神瞪的退了好几步，哪怕他现在都十五岁了，身高也长了不少，但是总还是会快速的败在你怒气冲冲的眼神之下。

你一听到他的语气，脑海里立刻升起了不祥的预感，转头迅速的看了看。

半个人影都没有。

就在你失去了理智，着急忙慌的要下令全城搜查时，你从眼角瞥到了那个熟悉的身影。他正蹲在角落，跟一个躲在犄角旮旯里的流浪汉四目相对。

你不想要吓到他，于是让其他三个人站在原地，自己放轻脚步的站到了转角的墙边。

如水一般沉静的语调交织着细声软语的声音，在一阵子的你看我我看你之后，蹲着缩成一小团的男孩才开口问道。“请问您为什么要在这里睡觉呢？”

流浪汉原本还有点不耐烦，看着他衣着金贵，以为是谁家的小少爷跑来这个角落嘲笑自己来了。

然而看到他软软小小的犬耳，一下子又发现他有可能是别人家的Servant。可是谁又会放任自己Servant出来在街上随便晃荡，而且还给他穿着那么精致的衣服呢？

但是不论他如何猜疑，以及眼前的人身份如何，听到他诚恳的语气，以及尊敬的措辞，流浪汉反而卸下了防备。

他苦笑了一声，“不然我还能去哪里睡呢？”

“您不能回家吗？您的家人应该在等着您吧。”

流浪汉苦笑的意味更浓了，扶额的笑叹了一声。“小孩，不是所有人都有家的。”

这个概念对阿布来说似乎有点难理解，但是他回想了一下。

然而只要是关于过去的回忆，他光是要想起就会头痛欲裂。过了好一阵子，他才抬起头来，直视着眼前的流浪汉。“嗯，我也不记得我有爸爸妈妈。”

听到这里，你内心颤了一下。

流浪汉看着眼前单纯的小孩， 一时间开始心疼起了他。“哎呦你一个小孩子....Servant这样太危险了，要不然我先送你去警局吧？” 作为社会底层，他可太知道贵族们的残暴了，没有父母庇护的Servant一定更加可怜吧。

然而流浪汉并不了解的是，绝大部分的Servant都是没有关于父母的记忆的。为了斩断他们剩余的情感，当幼犬被生出来之后，立刻就会被抱到别的房间，人工饲养。强者生存被训练培养到十岁，而弱者则是被带去屠宰场。

当他们顺从本能的寻找父母时，便会被毒打恐吓一顿。久而久之，稚嫩的情感就被这么抹杀掉了。

幼小的阿布在一阵思考之后，得出了一个结论。“但是我想我还是有家的。虽然我只认识了他们几天，但是，他们对我很好。”

“叔叔，你应该也有对你很好的人吧？”

原本还在替眼前的小孩担心的流浪汉在听到这个小孩是有监护人之后松了一口气，但是又在听到后面一句话之后，沉默不语。

“叔叔？”

你仔细的躲在墙角后观察他们的对话。其实你不应该让阿布暴露在外面那么久的，但是你私心的又想要听完这段对话。因为要听到他内心的声音实在是太难得，太难得了。

“不，小朋友。我们这种人啊，不值得。”

“为什么不值得？” 阿布皱了皱眉，有点不解。

“连社会都抛弃我们了，我们还有什么价值值得人们去爱呢。你看我，手也断了一只，行动不便，我努力过了，但是也赚不了什么钱。有谁会愿意对我好呢。”

“小孩，你还太小了。世界是这样的，你得要值得被爱，才能够获得对你好的人。当你没有用了，就要习惯被抛弃。”

听到这句话的阿布沉思了一阵子，他似乎不知道怎么去反驳。 “但是我觉得这样不对.......” 他想不出太高深的解释方法，只是说出了内心的感受。

“小朋友，抱持着不必要的浪漫情怀是会受伤的哦。”

阿布低下了头。

“可是这是浪漫吗.......我不觉得。这应该是......很自然的事啊。”

这已经是不知道自从他失忆变小之后，第几次你从他嘴里听到震撼你的话语了。

在他身上，你看见了一个环境是如何将单纯的小孩扭曲成冰冷无情的机械的。

所以更需要去不断的温暖他了，你内心暗暗的想着。

就在电光火石之间，你从巷子里听到了那个流浪汉的一声惊呼。“小朋友！” 预感不妙的你立刻冲了过去，流浪汉似乎也没有想到墙角躲着你，认出来你之后他惊呼了一声，“州长先生？！” 平时有人跟你打招呼你总是会回复，但是现在你顾不上了。

你看着快要消失在巷子尾端的人抱着阿布，还在极速的奔跑着，你立刻果断的掏出了枪，向下瞄准了那个人的腿。而正在奔跑的人也发现了你的行为，一边跑着，一边伸手就要从拔枪。

看起来十分训练有素，你在脑海里分析着他可能的来历，然后毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机。

被抱着的阿布只愣了两秒钟，便开始了反击。失忆的他自然也忘记了很多打斗的技巧，只是本能的狠咬了一口那个人的肩膀。

那个人狠狠的骂了一声，用力的锤着阿布此时此刻并不是很宽的背，然而阿布就算被拍的阵阵反胃，也没有松开被他咬的血肉模糊的肩膀。

阿布给你争取来的时间让你有机会在他挣扎时扣动了扳机，子弹精准的穿过了那个人的小腿肌肉以及胫骨，巨大的冲击里使得他往前一扑就要倒在地上。

你看着依旧狠咬着那个人不放的阿布就要连带着摔在地上，后脑勺即将磕到坚硬的石板路上，心道不妙，加快了速度的奔跑了过去。

这一切在你面前似乎变成了慢动作，就在阿布不可避免的要被摔到地上的时候， 你看见熟悉的手撑住了阿布下跌的身体，并且敏捷的将腿部中枪，无法动弹的人踩在了脚底下。

“天啊，你都变小只了能不能有点自知之明，就不要乱跑了，不然到时候被骂的还不是我和那只笨狗。”

留着俐落极短发的黑发男孩把阿布抓在了手上，神情像是松了一口气，但是言语并不怎么客气。

随着尤利西斯的到来，萨萨和杰夫也跟着跑了过来。被尤利西斯踩在脚底下的人缓过来之后，似乎不顾腿上的伤就要起来，但是却被更用力的踩了下去，脚尖蹬在血流不断的肩膀上。

“喂喂，干什么，哪儿都别想去。” 他嗤了一声，似乎有些气不过的把脚更猛力的往下一压，伤口被肆意蹂躏的人发出了痛苦的呻吟，手就要去摸掉落在地上的枪。但是连枪也被手急眼快的尤利西斯给踢开了。

看着场面被控制了下来，浑身那一股紧绷的劲瞬间松了开来。你走上前去，将表情呆住的阿布从小西手中接了过来。你用丝巾给他擦了擦嘴边的血，手轻轻的拍着他的背。

你感觉到自从他被你抱过来之后手上微微的颤动，便将他抱的更紧。尽管此时此刻你也后怕的浑身发凉，但是你不能在他面前显露出来。

你抬眼示意了一下一旁站着的三个人，他们很快的接收到你的讯息，分头行动去了。萨萨跑去了市中心内最近的警局，而杰夫和小西则是蹲了下来，用手上仅有的外套衣服把绑匪捆的结结实实。

“害怕吗？” 你将他抱紧，手打着圈的安抚着他的背。过了好一阵子，你感受到的颤抖才慢慢的停了下来。

其实你问这个问题更像是在问自己，毕竟自己已经让他在自己的眼皮子底下受到伤害一次了，再来一次，你没办法原谅自己。

以你对他的了解，你知道他不会回答，所以你没有再多说什么，只是静静的抱着他。

但是过了一阵子，他将脑袋埋在了你的怀里，低低的呢喃了一声。“嗯，害怕。”

你的鼻头一酸，无声的将手掌覆盖在他的脑袋上揉了揉。

（8）

身心都有些疲惫的回到了家，你将阿布带去浴室好好的洗刷了一下。

他看着你有些无精打采的表情，主动的想要跟你说话。“文思耶尔先生，请问您今天早上出门之后去哪里了？”

虽然经过了刚刚的惊吓，你现在的心情还有点难以平复。但是你不想让他的话空空的落在地上，“早上啊，早上我和杰夫去了一趟山上。” 你省略了细节，但是的确也没错。

就在今天早上，阿尔弗莱德终于传来了消息，表示自己的母亲的身体状况适合见人了。于是你二话不说就准备了马车，去往山上拜访。

虽然阿尔弗莱德的母亲看上去比你上一次见到她憔悴了许多，但是她年轻时美丽的容貌依旧隐隐约约的留在了她的脸上。她的头发雪白，但是却浓密，看上去端庄大方。

她一眼认出了你，便从轮椅上撑起了身体，想要热情的招待你，但是你并不想让一位长辈为了自己而过于劳累，于是你赶紧请她坐了下来。

而作为或许是整个二十一州，乃至于南部地区中最强大的术士，她听到了你描述的情况之后，很快的就给出了解决的方案。

“州长先生，这件事的解决方法......” 她的声音有些沙哑，看上去精神状态并不是很好。

“不不，请叫我莫里安就好。” 你有些惶恐。

她莞尔一笑，“有可能是新开发的药物，也有可能是古早的巫术。如果是巫术，那么这件事非常的简单，因为这只是很初级的巫术而已。如果是药物，” 她停顿了一下，“阿尔弗莱德和他的父亲也查询过了市面上出现过的禁药，并且采样做了测试。”

说着，她苦笑了一声，“介于我现在的身体情况实在是不适合离开这间房子，所以很可惜我无法直接面对布兰德利给他治疗，我只能将两种方法都托付于你。” 她将一瓶泛着黄色光芒的药品拿了出来，递到了你的手中。

“让他恢复是没有问题的，只是会有时间上的差异。服下之后，首先会生效的是我嵌在药水里的咒语，如果他中的是巫毒，他应该当下就会恢复。”

“随即会生效的，才会是药剂本身的功能。如果他在服下药物后的二十四到四十八小时内才恢复，那么就是有不明的新型药物被他食用了。”

你感激的接过了药剂，正要开口道谢，就听到她有些犹豫的开口。“只不过........如果是新型药物，你要做好他恢复不了记忆的准备。根据阿尔弗莱德的检验报告，如果会失忆，相当于是新型药物阻断了一部分他大脑内的神经网路。而这部分，有可能没有办法恢复。”

“所以，相当于他将会带着现在作为幼童的记忆，重新跟你开始生活。”

听到这，你愣住了。

重新开始吗....？脑海里突然快速的闪过你从森林里将满身是血的他救回来，他第一次对自己露出笑容，他打破花瓶后的惶恐，你带着他一笔一画的学习写字，以及他成长中你与他相处的种种画面。

你曾经看过他好几次对你欲言又止，但是你总觉得来日方长，以后慢慢让他说也没关系。

但是现在，可能再也听不到他当下想说的那些话了。

你也还有好多话没跟他说。

然而，随着这些恐惧伴随而来的，还有这几日你看到他毫无烦恼，未经世事的单纯模样。

如果自己十岁的时候就将他抱回了家，他应该就是现在的样子吧。

带着天生而来的严谨认真，同时又过度乖巧以至于有点呆，对谁都自动的想去照顾，哪怕自己的身板还小小的。

这样对他是不是比较好呢？

但是事已至此，也只能祈求上天了。反正，面对最坏的结果，自己还有好多个十年，二十年可以陪他重新成长。

“好的。” 你站起了身，深深的鞠了一躬。“真的非常，非常感谢您。未来如果你们有任何需要，我自当倾尽全力帮助。”

“文思耶尔先生.....”

听到了耳边传来的声音，你猛的回神，这才发现洗发乳顺着他的额头往下流，似乎快要流进了眼睛。

你手忙脚乱的将洗发乳冲洗掉，然后用毛巾将他紧紧裹了起来。

你正拿出了他换洗的衣物，就看见他把衣物主动的从你手上拿了过来。“先生，您看起来很疲倦。我自己换就好了，您先去休息吧。”

然后你就被小小只的他推出了浴室门。你有些摸不着头绪的挠了挠头，随后又笑了起来。

这句话听起来再熟悉不过了，几乎只要把“先生”换成“主人”两个字，就是原本的他会说的话了。

你站在了浴室门口，恍神一下后，就扶着楼梯往下走。但是就在你往下走的时候，你的目光捕捉到了两个小心翼翼正要上楼的人，他们和你对视，也愣了几秒，似乎是没想到你会那么快出来。

但是目光接触不过三秒，萨萨首先就先忍不住的转身从楼梯上往下走，小西似乎神色也有些不太自然，只不过没跑的那么快。

“萨萨，小西，你们都过来一下。” 你想到了刚刚在路上碰到他们的画面，虽然萨萨在当下有解释他们不是自己贪玩才带着阿布出去的，只不过那时候自己在气头上，又接连发生了那么多事，没有时间去仔细思考。现在把阿布安顿好之后，你打算来仔细问问发生了什么。

两个人似乎是知道自己犯事了，从回到家里以来就没有发出声响。现在被你直接点名了，已经想到了后果的萨萨很明显的抖了一下。小西倒是无所谓，只不过他看见萨萨僵硬的背影，似乎也感觉到了不太好的预感。

回到了书房里，你将刚刚有些被水溅湿的袖口卷了上去，一把拉开椅子就坐了上去。

两个人站在桌子前，时不时的互看两眼。萨萨在你还没开口之前，就先抢着解释了一句，“主人我们真的不是因为贪玩才带阿布....阿布哥哥出去的.....”

“这个我知道，你刚刚跟我说了。” 你撑着下巴，静静的看着两个人。“那是为什么出去？”

萨萨有些支支吾吾，“我们看阿布哥哥从您走了之后就一直看向窗外整整看了两个小时，似乎很想找您.......”

小西看着身旁的人白绒绒的耳朵都垂下来了，似乎是很紧张的样子，有些不解。

毕竟在他眼里，你一直是很和蔼可亲，好相处的人类。

反倒是你身边的阿布是那个“冷漠无情”，“暴虐无道“的存在。所以他找不到理由为什么身旁的人会那么紧张。

“所以我们就把他带出来走走了。” 他利落的接了一句。“但是谁知道他这么能跑，走在路上东看看西瞧瞧的，没有看着，一下就不见了。”

你无语凝噎的扶额，反问他们，“所以你们是打算带着他，翻山越岭，徒步走到维琉戴尔山来吗？”

尤利西斯睁了一下眼睛，眼神不自在的往旁边飘。“也，也不是.....但是把人带出来晃悠可不是我的主意。”

这么一说，他们的行为似乎的确是冲动了些，虽然本意是好的，但是却没有想过具体把人带出来走一走的意义。

“我知道这几天你们在家里憋太久了，想要出去走走也是正常的。但是现在情况非同寻常，有人盯上阿布了，所以我才让你们尽量不要将他带出门，也不要让他落单。”

你看向了萨萨，白发的少年低着头，既是害怕你生气也是自责。听着你叹了口气，他的脑袋垂的更低了，尾巴也无精打采，软趴趴的挂在身后。

看着萨萨丧气和小西有些尴尬的样子，你朝他们挥了挥手。“过来，我想抱抱你们。”

萨萨在听到你说“过来”的时候都快要哭出来了，但是听到你接着的话，二话不说就朝你扑了过去，在你的怀里蹭着。“主人我知道错了......我应该听话的。”

十五岁的萨萨明显比小时候高了不少，虽然身高不及杰夫和阿布，但是突然扑你个满怀，也差点让你从椅子下翻下去。

难得不是在他挨罚的时候才听到这一句话，你在内心里感慨了一下，然后抱住了他。

不过作为年纪最小的他，平时被宠惯了，现在突然身边多了一个年纪比他还小的，他或许只是想要当一次照顾人的哥哥才会这么做吧。

小西倒是有些不知道怎么自处，他呆在了原地，看着很自然的就粘到你身上的萨萨，眼神里的情绪有些复杂。

你知道他的过往，也知道他对人类都怀有敌意，所以你也不会强迫他一定要跟自己非常亲近。但是你还是看着他，问了他一句，“要过来吗？”

被问到的他有些不知道怎么回应，嘴里哼了一声，但是行动还是意外的诚实。

他快速的俯身抱了你一下，然后就立刻起身了。

“对，对不起。”

你看着他无处安放的眼神，还有悄悄卷起的黑色长尾巴，感到有些好笑。

你拍了拍贴在你身上的人，“好了起来吧，趴好。” 听到话锋一转，你的手又轻拍他的身后，原本贴在你身上的萨萨立刻要起身，小脸都皱了起来。“等等，主人，你不是，已经原谅我们了嘛——”

你将他按了下去，顺势的拉到了腿上。还真是长高了不少啊，你看着他蹬在地上的小腿，想着他小时候似乎腿连地面都够不到。

“谁说原谅了？我虽然能理解你们带他出去的本意并不坏，但是我重点嘱咐过的事，还没有听进去那就是不应该。” 你拍了拍萨萨的屁股，示意他自己脱裤子，然后将右手的袖子更往上卷了卷。

“但是也由于你们带他出去不是出自于贪玩之类的原因，所以我不罚多，就四十下。”

“呜......” 萨萨又恢复了刚刚的垂头丧气，洁白的尾巴摇了摇，看起来怪可怜的。

就在你要动手的时候，你感觉到了似乎有两道目光在看着自己。一抬头，你才发现小西看着自己的眼神有些不可置信，又有些疑惑。

他疑惑的眼神你最近看的不少，尤其是当你跟三小只特别亲近时，他总会在一旁露出一种不能理解，像是从来没有看过这种场景的表情。

毕竟不是从小养到大的小孩，而且又经历过前任主人的虐待，你并不会拿对萨萨那样的说一不二来对待他。“如果你觉得自己没错，不想挨罚，你可以出去没关系。”

说完，你就低下了头，看着萨萨还磨磨蹭蹭，直接就把手放在了他的腰带上。

听到这番话的小朋友立刻就弹了起来，“我我我我也不想挨打！我也没......” 但是要理直气壮的说自己没有错，他又不敢。

你不轻不重的往翘起的两团肉扇了一掌，“没说你，趴好。” 于是萨萨又蔫了吧唧的趴了回去，自己抓住了裤腰带就往下拉。

刚拉到一半，他像是想到了什么，难得有些难为情的朝小西喊了一句，“你转过去！你别看！” 然后又乖乖巧巧的趴在了你的腿上，“主人........” 软软的喊了一声企图撒娇。

小西无奈的转过了身去，但是还不忘多说两句。“你刚刚脱的时候我都已经看光了。”

你看着小西呆在了原地，并没有走出门外，但是尾巴还是有些不安的摇摆着，轻轻的勾起了嘴角。

萨萨气鼓鼓的想要回嘴，但是还没开口，就被你一巴掌扇在屁股上给憋回了肚子里。

扇在屁股上的力道跟刚刚轻拍背部的时候可就完全不一样了。

从出生一睁眼看见的就是你，所以他太知道你的性格了。萨萨虽然知道你严肃的时候是不轻易放水的，但是被措不及防的用力扇打了一下，还是令他忍不住的带着鼻音嗯呜一声的叫了出来，上半身往前一冲，手努力的撑在了地上。

被锦衣玉食养的白白胖胖的小朋友耐不了疼，这一点也很好的反应在了他正在挨打的部位上。

有弹性的肉球一颤一颤的，巴掌印浮现在了臀峰上，圆滚滚的臀瓣被微微曲起的手掌掴打着。

每一下你都照顾到了几乎整个臀瓣，虽然数量不多，但是你一点都没有要让小孩轻松的挨完这四十下的意思。

果然才十下，萨萨就已经忍不住的哼哼了。“主人轻点.....” 听着他委屈巴巴的腔调，又看了看薄粉一片的小屁股，于是你下手又用力了几分。

“嘤呜！” 小孩扭着身体想要挣脱，但是背部只是被你更紧的铐住，身后挨的巴掌还又用力了几分。

快速且狠戾的巴掌削过臀峰，火辣辣的疼痛很快的席卷了两瓣可怜的软肉，掀起了一波波肉浪。

萨萨都还来不及喘息，严厉的巴掌就甩在了身后。你认真的将巴掌铺过了整片臀肉，直到臀腿相接的嫩肉，然后又重新的将巴掌网上移。

“呜呜.......疼......” 疼的忍不住的小腿企图动了两下，但是小屁股很快就迎接来了比刚刚更狠的两下作为乱动的惩罚。

萨萨的小胖手撑不住地面了，整个人像泥鳅的一样就要往前滑，结果一下就被揪着臀峰上的肉拧了一下。“萨萨，再动一次就从头来过了。” 你警告了一声。

原本已经只剩下七，八下的惩罚，萨萨当然不会想要跟自己的屁股过不去。他抹了一把殷红的眼眶，将快掉不掉的泪珠子收了回去，小心翼翼的重新把手撑在了地上。

你快速的将剩下的巴掌落在了撅起的屁股上，看着小孩的身子随着巴掌落下有些微微的发抖，心里已经在盘算着待会要怎么哄了。

四十下打过，被责打的屁股粉噗噗的，虽然也没有到通红那么严重，但是还是呈现了很均匀的玫红色。

挨完了的小孩如释重负，这时候才敢软趴趴的挂在你身上，像是浑身没了骨头一样。然而挂了一会儿，萨萨发现你还没把他扶起来，似乎有些紧张了起来。

毕竟在他以往的经验里，在挨罚的时候，在你腿上呆着的时间越久，就代表自己似乎还有事被你捉到了要清算。

“主，主人，我最近没做什么事......吧.......” 他吞了一下口水，有些忐忑的往上看了一眼，却发现你的眼神正静静的盯着背对着自己的小西。

感觉白紧张了的萨萨气呼呼的自己提了裤子站了起来，然后再抱着你的脖子挂在了你的身上。

“主人————！我疼.......” 这时候你才回过神来，赶紧抱住了小孩哄了哄。

你捏了捏他的脸，手给他揉了揉有些发烫的肉团。“都十五岁了还这么爱撒娇？” 看着他可爱稚嫩的脸庞中多了几分俊朗的少年气，你笑着点了点他的鼻头。

“我到了二十五岁我还撒娇！” 他丝毫不害臊的挂在了你的身上，笑嘻嘻的回了你一句。

你从萨萨的侧边看到了小西偷偷转时的表情，他的眼神跟你对视之后，又迅速的抽了回去。你任由着萨萨在你身上胡闹撒娇一会儿之后，才让他从你的身上下来。“到旁边先站着去。” 你指了指旁边的墙角，示意小孩站过去。

“可是还疼着呢.....” 萨萨左右看了看，可是眼下似乎也没有什么可以趴着的地方。让他坐着吗？还是算了吧。

“快点，刚刚小西也站了那么久，要公平啊。” 萨萨嘟囔了几句，这才挪了几步站到了墙角。

（9）

“既然你没有离开房间，那我就默认你愿意接受我对待犯错的小孩的方式了，对吧？” 终于处理完了小调皮蛋，你抬起头来，看着转过身来的小西。你将手放到了大腿上，手指轻轻的敲在了腿上。

他咬了一下唇，似乎有点紧张。“嗯，嗯。” 他肯定答应了两声，然而随后又降低音量的轻问了一句。“不，不会很疼吧......” 他的眼神快速的瞟了你一眼，然后又看向了墙壁。

虽然被哄好了心情，但是的的确确挨了四十下巴掌的萨萨眼角还有点泪光。他可怜兮兮的揉了揉刺痛的屁股，转了过来回答了小西的问题。“怎么可能不痛啊.....不然你觉得我哭是哭假的吗。” 委屈的耳朵都要耷拉下来了。

然后他好像又想到了什么。“哦，不过比起你挨阿布哥哥的那一次，那肯定是好多了。” 他不合时宜的加了一句。

“闭嘴！” 回想起了几个月前不太好的回忆的小西脸红了起来，狠狠的瞪了一眼萨萨，龇了龇牙。

“萨萨，转回去。” 你轻咳了两声，小孩只能乖乖的转了回去，百无聊赖的数着墙面上的条纹。

小西又看回了你，大拇指指甲抠着食指的指腹，像是内心在打鼓。

其实他留下来的原因主要是因为有点愧疚，毕竟自己也不能说是没有任何责任。但是也有一部分原因是，他想知道，究竟你会对待他到哪一步。

虽然刚刚在萨萨面前是无可奈何的转了过去，但是其实他在过程中还是偷看了几眼，忽略持续哭哭啼啼，扭来扭去的人，他的目光快速的扫过了你的神情。

他的眼前闪过了以前那个丑恶的人类。

似乎，你的神情跟那个人把玻璃瓶往自己身上砸，拿着鞭子挥向自己的时候，不太一样。

令他继续留在了这个房间的，或许还有萨萨后来自然的挂在你身上撒娇的这个举动。那是那么的理所当然，是可以任意索求的宠爱，是可以在其中大胆任性撒娇的怀抱。

他刚刚来到这个“家”几个月，中间有误会隔阂，有他觉得还不错的时刻，也有一些不小的插曲。

他将自己认定为局外人，也因此在你们尝试靠近他的时候，时不时将浑身的刺竖了起来。

因为他认为至少再一次失去的时候不会那么痛。

但是.....或许这次不会再失去了呢？尤利西斯想要赌一次。

赌上他对人类这个种族最后的一点信任和依赖。

他走到了你的面前，如法炮制的扑通的倒在了你的腿上。“你......您打吧。我认罚。” 说完，他将脸完全埋在了双臂之间，不敢再抬起。

你看着他发红发烫的耳尖，似乎想到了另外一个头发也是乌黑色的人。

但是现在不是想他的时候，你回过了神，但是并没有动作。

“正如你刚刚所见，” 你看了一眼对着墙壁发呆，尾巴乱晃的萨萨，“你们挨罚的时候我是不允许留着裤子的。”

“你要想成是附加的惩罚也好，或者是为了掌控程度不伤到你也好，但是我能向你保证这不是一种羞辱。” 你将手放在了他的背上， 轻轻的拍了两下。

听到这句话的尤利西斯耳朵更红了，趴在你腿上几秒钟之后，猛的站了起来，将自己材质厚硬的牛仔裤连带着内裤猛的拉了下去，然后又迅速的趴回了你的腿上，装死。

你看着拖在地上的的牛仔裤，裤管上有好几个破洞，看上去似乎有些穷酸。你漫不经心的把手覆在了他肤如凝脂，有些小麦色的臀肉上，轻拍了两下。“下次帮你去换个衣服吧，看你穿着这个，我都觉得冷。”

然而这句关心并没有被他听进去。被拍了两下的人连呼吸都快停滞了，似乎有一些不好的回忆涌上心头。

你发现他的身子颤抖的厉害，似乎也发现了不对劲。“小西，小西？” 你将他抱了起来，但是他似乎很不习惯跟人有那么亲密的距离，但是想推又推不开。

“快，快点打完吧。打完就好了。” 他撇开头，低声嘟囔。

“不，你现在的状况不适合。想到什么了？” 你难得的对他强硬了一次，将他的脑袋转了回来。

“.......你永远不会拿玻璃罐砸我吧。也，不会，伤害我，对吧。” 似乎是陷进了那时候浑身刺满了玻璃渣，被躺在病床上一根一根挑出来的痛楚，他的脸色有点苍白。

你深吸了一口气。“如果你觉得害怕，我可以让管家把家里所有的玻璃制品全部搬走。还有一切任何会让你觉得不安全的东西。”

他的脸色似乎有点震惊。

“至于伤害，” 你将他的裤子提了起来，“如果你觉得现在我的动作是伤害，是会让你想到过去的伤害，那么我永远不会再这么做。”

听到你的一番话，他思考了一下。正当你要将他抱起来的时候，他还是趴回了原位。裤子又从他的腿上滑落，这次他很安稳的趴在了你的腿上。“你跟他不一样。” 他闷闷的说。

看着他情绪平稳了下来，你用手轻轻的抚摸着他的背。等到他呼吸完全稳定之后，你就将巴掌甩在了小麦色的皮肤上。房间里漾起清脆的一声，你看着腿上的人把脸埋的更深了，紧张的呼出了一口气，小腿缠在了一起。

“腿。” 你拍了拍他的大腿根，他过了一阵子才别扭的把腿分开。

与萨萨不同，巴掌落在小麦色的皮肤上并不明显，甚至看不出粉红。但是带来的痛楚还是差不多的。这似乎是他第一次被这么对待，随着身后不断的升温，你看着他的尾巴随着巴掌的落下一颤一颤的，猫耳也微微的发抖，感到有点好笑。

于是你加重了几分力道，手臂高高抬起，重重的落下，啪的一声将严厉的巴掌抽在了微烫的臀峰上。

“喵呜！” 房间里突然冒出了一声清晰的叫声，然后他似乎意识到了自己做了什么，猛的抱住头，把脑袋垂了下去。

而背对着你们，站在墙角的人忍不住的噗嗤笑了出来。

你看了一眼又羞又疼的小黑猫快要隐形的样子，于是你轻飘飘的说了一句。“萨萨，你再笑的话，待会就再回来挨个几十下吧，也让小西笑一笑。”

吃瘪的小孩糯糯的站直了，一副正经的样子。“我才没有笑......”

来到了二十下，你看着终于染上了一些颜色的臀肉，稍微用手盖住揉了揉。你听着他喉咙里发出了咕噜的一声，甚至还有微弱的猫叫，倒是感觉有点新奇。

毕竟萨萨平时挨揍的时候，基本上是哭的要把屋顶掀了；阿布向来是一声不吭的把自己闷死在沙发里；杰夫的话可能是躲来躲去，如果看到你的怒气不明显，还会耍嘴皮子卖乖。

但是这种看上去倔强，然而言语行动中又透露出明显脆弱的样子，这好像还是你第一次见到。

他的确也不怎么耐痛，养了三个小孩的你一眼就看出来了他现在忍的有点辛苦。

于是你将腿往上抬了抬，将有些塌下去的屁股又往上了几分。掌心和圆润结实的臀肉接触，将软肉快速的压了下去，接连着手指成片的又刮过了敏感的皮肉。

“嘶.......” 他有些忍不住的嘶嘶哈哈的吸着气，但是似乎因为刚刚叫出声而感到羞耻，所以接下来几下都保持了沉默。

你太习惯这种沉默了，于是你将头探了下去看了看。

果然。

“是不是你们黑色头发的，都喜欢咬嘴唇啊？” 并不喜欢看到他们憋着的你施力把小西摁紧了，巴掌变得又快又狠，噼里啪啦的一顿就将臀肉抽的薄肿了一层。

似乎是没有想到你会生气，身后瞬间加重的火辣刺痛令小西忍不住的挣扎了起来，单薄的小腿踢蹬了两下，并且非常自然的将手伸到了背后。

当然，你当然不会允许他那么做。“还有一件事忘了跟你说，挨罚的时候乱动乱挡，就是重来了。”

“啊，啊？” 小西激动的将上身抬起，平时喜爱讥讽，玩世不恭的声音带上了一丝丝鼻音。

“主人，我能先出去吗.....我听着疼.....” 听到刚刚没有间歇的一连串发狠的巴掌，萨萨似乎都产生了幻痛，身后一跳一跳的疼。不过，其实也不算幻痛，毕竟他刚刚才挨过不轻的一顿巴掌。

你将小西的上半身按了回去，然后顺口回复了萨萨的话。“不能。好好站着。” 小西似乎还在消化着你刚刚说的话，于是你多加了一句，“不过因为之前没跟你说过，你也不知道，所以这一次就不算了。不过，不能再挡了哦。”

你下意识的想揉一揉他的脑袋，但是却犹豫了几秒钟，因为你不知道他会不会愿意跟自己那么亲近。

但是他似乎是感觉到了你的犹豫，静悄悄的就把头往上扬，让头顶触碰到了你的手心。做完这个动作后，他又快速的把脑袋往下垂。

“知道了....不挡了......” 他有些烦躁的低声的哼哼了一句，但是在你耳里听起来却多了几分可爱。

你快速的在左右臀瓣上扇了剩下的十几下，力度稍微放轻了一点，但是在刚刚接连不断的狠抽下，这几下力道的差异并没有让他轻松一点。所以你还是听到了他难耐的“唔”了一声，但是身子终于没有再动了。

“好了，结束了。” 扇完定好的数目之后，你就将他扶了起来，给他把裤子拉回了腰间。

他看着你，似乎有点恍惚，“结，结束了？” 你被他的模样逗得忍不住笑了出来，“不然呢？还想挨啊？”

“不，不是。” 接连两句话都结巴，他似乎在想着什么。他的眼神看向了摇着尾巴的萨萨，然后又看了看你。但是最终还是说不出口，他撇了撇嘴，“算了，没什么。”

你观察了一下他的神情，揣测了一下。

毕竟你跟他单独相处的时间少，而且又是他十四岁之后才接到家里的，你没有完全的把握自己能够了解他。但是你还是按照着自己的想法行动了。

”啊，是这个吗。“

你一手将他搂进了怀里，另一只手在他的短发上揉了揉。他的头发跟萨萨的不一样，有些刺刺地扎手，但是其实揉久了还有点舒服。

他没有拒绝你，但是嘴上还是小声的念叨着，“大概是吧......但是我才不会像他一样往你身上扑呢。他也不想想自己有多重。”

就在你还抱着他的时候，门上突然传来了两次轻轻的敲响声。估计是杰夫吧，你想着。

“进来吧。”

结果一开门，进来的是抱着换下来衣服的阿布，表情似乎很严肃。还被你抱在怀里的小西瞬间就从你怀里冲了出来，然后若无其事的站在一旁。

“小西？” 你看着突然表情变化的人，有些好笑的问了一句。

“谁知道他恢复之后会不会有现在的记忆......” 他往旁边看了一眼，念念叨叨的。“反正，就是不想让他看到。” 他接了一句，然后似乎刚刚猛力的冲出来拉到了伤，他悄悄的揉了揉屁股。

好吧。

你在内心有些无奈的想着，然后思考了一下阿布恢复后，肯定要多多促进他俩关系的修复。不过当务之急，还是先听听眼前的小孩要说什么。

“先生，今天跑出去，责任也在我。我刚刚似乎听到您对萨萨哥哥和小西哥哥生气了，所以想来和您解释。” 他刚刚说完，你就听到萨萨一脸感动的转过身，冲过去想要抱住阿布。

“主人，我我我有生之年竟然听到阿布哥哥叫我‘哥哥’了耶！” 他抱着比他小了一个头的人蹭，语无伦次的说这。

“虽然阿布哥哥你平时好帅气好可靠，但是你以后能不能偶尔像现在一样可爱啊呜呜呜————” 激动的萨萨抱着他又亲又抱的，全然不顾要是以后阿布恢复了记忆之后会怎么反应。

你和小西对看了一眼，他看着萨萨的反应忍不住的翻了个白眼，而你则是忍不住的笑了出来。

不过你听着萨萨的说辞，感到有点疑惑。

平时不可爱吗？

被揉的发型都乱了的小杜宾在被放开之后，重新整理了一下头发，然后就走到了你的面前。“所以，我觉得我应该承担起一部分责任。”

他似乎刚刚听到了门内的声音，所以他想了一下自己应该怎么做，然后就主动的趴到了你的腿上。

这怎么可能下的去手啊。你看着他缩小的身板，单薄的肩膀，在内心想着。

于是你直接把他抱了起来，让他坐在了你的腿上。你用手捧着他的脸，靠在他下巴上的手捏了捏他的脸颊。

“没有，你没有任何需要承担的。” 他似乎还有话想说，但是嘴被你捏的嘟了起来，捏的像金鱼一样的嘴没办法正常发音，只能着急的“唔！”了一声。

站在旁边的两个人难得看到有些滑稽的阿布“哥哥”，嘴角也忍不住上扬。

“那么决定了，作为给阿布的“惩罚”，大家一起去吃下午茶吧。” 你把阿布抱了起来，让他靠在自己的身上，朝着门走了过去。

“耶！主人我们今天吃什么——” 听到甜食，萨萨立刻忘了刚刚的疼，火速的跟了上来。而小西也默不吭声的跟在了你身边。

“今天应该是樱桃派？” 你看着阿布眼神里闪烁着的开心，心情也更加愉悦了，索性将今天的担心都抛到了脑后。

一定会恢复的，你在内心祈祷着。

（10）

然而，当他喝下了药水后，你没有在五分钟内看到他的变化时，你的心就沉了下去。

真的要面临最坏的结果了吗，你感到头脑有点晕眩，无力的瘫坐在了沙发上。刚刚喝下去药剂的阿布似乎不了解会什么你看起来那么沮丧，抹了一把嘴，将药瓶子放到了一边。

“先生，这个药不苦的，您不用担心。”

你有些心酸的朝他伸出了手臂，而已经跟你相处了快要两周的人没有犹豫的就走向了你，将小手环住了你，紧紧的埋进了你的怀抱。他还在强调着那个药真的不难喝，企图让你眉间的忧郁减少些许。

你静静的抱着他，拍了拍的背，脑海里已经在想着如果两天内他没有变回来，就需要再动身一趟去维琉戴尔山了。

不过，再等两天吧，还有机会。

到了喝药后的第三十六个小时的时候，你感觉到自己似乎每一次抱着他，手心都会紧张的出汗。为了不影响到他，你将你自己关在了书房里，企图用工作掩盖过焦虑的快要发狂的内心。

并不知道实情的萨萨和小西照常的带着阿布在后花园散步，萨萨时不时会跟他说起一些趣事，然后又被小西吐槽，变小的阿布看着他们你来我往的吱吱喳喳，嘴上挂着微笑。

你从窗外看着他们，虽然很不想面对最坏的结果，但是至少，如果以后的生活是这样，似乎也不那么坏。你将目光收回了眼前的文件上，试图专心的读每一行每一列。但是似乎注意力还是被窗外的声音给吸引着，于是你索性放下了文件，决定走下了楼梯。

“我进去一下，你先看着阿布哦。” 小西似乎突然想起了什么，转身就往房子走了回来。

萨萨点了点头，然后转过了身。他的目光似乎被在冬天里开的花给吸引了，上前走了几步。“阿布哥哥，你看，虽然现在是冬天，但是这朵花竟然开了耶！” 萨萨弯下了腰， 嗅了嗅含蓄的花香。

“的确很奇妙，冬天竟然还会开花。但是，萨萨，你靠那么近容易跌进花丛里的。”

“不是前几天才叫我萨萨哥哥吗，怎么又不叫了，快叫哥哥——” 萨萨自从前几天从阿布的嘴里听到那两个字之后，就时常“提醒”着他，还得意的叉起了腰。

过了几秒钟，萨萨回味了一下刚刚明显低沉了的声音，这才警惕的往后回头一看。

高挑的人眉眼上挑，五官一如以往的周正英气，但是比起平常严肃的表情倒是放松了不少。

他甚至有了心思跟萨萨开玩笑，“萨萨哥哥。” 他挑了一下眉，不苟言笑的表情上终于多了几分生动。

当你从楼梯下看到他明显高挑了许多的背影时，你的脚步止不住的加快了，张开双手就想从背后紧紧的拥抱住他。

哪怕你知道不论他有没有恢复，他还是同一个人，但是失而复得的喜悦还是让你感到兴奋异常。

但是听到他的一句“萨萨哥哥”时，你却愣在了离他不到三米的地方。

终究记忆还是没有恢复吗。你感觉刚刚被弹跳起来的心又沉重的落了回去，甚至比原本更加糟糕。你以为自己已经可以比较坦然的面对他失去记忆这件事了，但是当它真的发生时，你还是经受不住内心巨大的失落感。

“等，等一下，阿布哥哥，我不是那个意思.......” 然而萨萨并没有你想的那么多。他看到了熟悉的面容，但是不同以往的严肃，竟然笑着喊自己哥哥，这不禁令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

萨萨很明显的慌张了起来，嘿嘿笑了两声就要跑。只不过他还来不及跑，就被捏住了脆弱的后颈。“哥哥你听我解释——————”

站在你面前的人感觉到了你的靠近，他放下了萨萨，利落的转过身来，与你对上了目光。

“主人。”

他向前朝你走了几步，嘴角勾起了淡淡的微笑。

他的脚步精准的停在了你面前，他的目光难得没有在看到你的时候害羞闪躲，而是温柔的望进了你的眼底。

“抱歉，让您担心了。”

你几乎是不敢置信的捧住了他的脸，左右转了一下，然后又将他的正脸面对了自己。

你忍不住在他的左右脸颊上都轻啄了一下，就像是他变小的时候你常做的。

“回来了就好。” 听着他的话语，你的内心又多了几分喜悦。看来，他不仅仅恢复了记忆，甚至携带着一份新的回忆在脑海里了。你紧紧的抱着他，拍了拍他的背，然后才跟他拉开距离。

一切都是那么的熟悉，你看着他微红的脸以及发愣的眼神，安心的想着。

“怎么还会脸红？既然记得这几天以来的记忆，这不是很常做的事了吗。” 说完，你又抓着他，亲了一下他的左脸。

他很快的就被一股灼热烧的通红，刚刚才维持不过几秒的帅气似乎又弱了下去。“主人您在说什么...” 他将眼神投向了你的身后，无处安放。

“还装？不然你怎么会一恢复就说“让我担心了”？” 你刮了刮他的鼻头，微微的笑骂道。

他向来说不过你，不论是小时候还是现在。于是他只能沉默被你揉着脸，左瞧瞧右看看的翻来覆去检查，直到他连耳尖都红的不像话。

“主人，我只是失忆，这几日几乎都没有离开过房子。所以我身上应该没有什么需要您检查的地方.....” 被整整看了十分钟之后，他终于忍不住了。

你看着他的样子，内心多了一些想法。“嗯，这个我还不确定。毕竟这个药剂当初说会恢复你的记忆，可没说会让你顺便保留这几天以来的记忆。为了安全起见，我得多观察。”

他听着你的话，倒是有些认同的点了点头。“是——” 只不过他话还没说完，就被你打断了。

“所以，接下来这几天你还是睡在我的床上。嗯，就这么决定了。” 你愉悦的拍了拍他的肩膀，全然不顾他石化了的表情。

“能够恢复真是太好了！为了庆祝一下，让我们去庆祝一下吧！” 你抬起了脚，大步的往房间里迈去。萨萨看着哥哥并不追究刚刚的事了，也赶紧溜到了你的身边。

“等，等等主人，” 他过了两秒才回过神来，着急的跟在了你的身后，“但是，我现在恢复了身型，您的床不够大吧。”

你看着他从眼底流出的慌张，找回了熟悉的趣味。

“当初为了塞的下你和杰夫萨萨，我的床都已经加大到快贴上墙壁了。估计应该是整个州里面最大的床了。再睡三个你都完全足够。 ”

这也是事实，他也没办法反驳。

“但，但是，主人我已经这么成年了，跟您一起睡不合适——” 你慢下了脚步，让他走到了自己的身边。然后你顺势揽住他的肩膀，歪头看着他。“怎么不合适了？你倒是跟我说说？”

然后他又沉默了。

“我记得不是某个人说我很暖和，被我抱着很舒服吗？” 你将他揽的更紧了，笑嘻嘻的复读了一下当时狠狠的击中了你的心脏的话。

“哦对了，文思耶尔先生听起来还是挺顺耳的。不如再多喊几次？”

他的尾巴竖了起来，满脸就差写着难为情三个字了。“主人，这两周还有很多事我都没做，请容我失陪——” 你听着他又要开溜，靠在他肩膀上的手向前伸了一点，掐住了他现在较为削瘦立体的脸颊。

“不准，不容许。” 虽然他比你高了两公分，但是用手臂绕住他的肩膀，然后圈着人向前走还是没问题的。于是他就被你夹在手臂内，踉踉跄跄的往前走。

好不容易找回来了这个干练强大，却容易脸红害羞的阿布，怎么可以让他轻轻松松的溜走。你感觉到身旁的人不敢动弹，内心又多了几分愉悦。

TBC


End file.
